rothvessafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dwarven Kingdom
Tol' Grimir a once majestic city, Crafted into the rocks and flowed with the molten core of the earth. An art some might say, others an impenetrable fortress. The Dwarves sought to create a great city, and of course they had. Tol' Grimir was vast and much superior than any city even today, such as Uskleyo. The Dwarves so caught up in their cities beauty and complexion forgot too keep safety habits. The Dwarves smelted giant machines but never sought to check the supporting weights, lava flows, and all those regulations. This was their biggest mistake. Tol' Grimir once a magical city exploded into a raging fire, almost everyone died, the city burned to a crisp, like wasted materials. The Dwarves scattered and very few created Dwarven clans. One of which, the Gurzimar family, was big and sought a new domain. The Dwarves now focused on rebuilding their city, their technology now is but a drop of what it was. Now was the Dwarven age of politics and Castes. The old caste system was almost forgotten, no laws where passed against it but the Gurzimar family renewed the system. At once all the Dwarves sought a new city, they gathered up with one Dwarf, he had an unknown history. Some say he is so ancient he was their at the great fire. Others only know him as the Mountain King, Barick Gurzimar. This man lead together the remaining Dwarves and they began too dig out a new city. It was completed. And no Dwarf records these events in NT or PNT, all they use is the Gurzinmar timeline. year 1 is the start of the new Dwarves. year 34 was the construction of the new city, Tol' Gurzimar, in honor of the new mountain king. The streets of the new city roared with chants and the deep roads that connected the empire where being rebuilt. the roads soon began too be filled with monsters and things from underground. An army was established to keep order and and fight back the deep roads. Dwarven Politics, murder, deaths, castes, and a lot of chaos began too erupt. The Dwarven age begins. Castes Peasant Caste You start of as a Peasant cast, you have no last name until you create a family house, five people must make it with you apply, and it must be approved. The Peasant class can only talk to the mountain king during public speeches. If you do a crime as a peasant you might be killed. Common Caste The Common cast is the common people, they must have a family house too become apart of the common caste, one person in the family must have fought in the army and at least become a soldier. These are the general citizens Noble Caste The noble caste is gotten by around only two ways. First if they win an arena fight and the Mountain king deems them worthy, or if the Mountain king sees a family house as a good friend, helpful adviser, or maybe even bribery? who knows. Mountain King: Leader of the dwarven nation | Elected Noble: Noble houses elected by the people for Mountain King candidacy | Common Citizen: The common class of dwarves | Peasant Class: The poor or dishonored dwarves MILITARY General: Picked by the mountain king they lead all the troops into battle, he trains all the Legionnaires and he controls them unlike the legate and his soldiers. Legate: These are picked by the General, they are trusted Senior Legionnaires who fight and think well, he also is in charge of the Soldiers and is focused on the deep roads. Senior Legionnaire: An elder of fighting against the enemies of the nation. These men get their own squad and many of things such as a noble caste. Legionnaire: After being a senior soldier you can help fight against the nations enemies, you do not make money unless it's war time though. Senior Soldier: Each senior soldier will hold a squad of soldiers, they also test and promote recruits based on their abilities. Soldier: The normal fighting force too reclaim the deep roads. They clear away rubble, rebuild and fight off in the deep roads. Recruit: A recruit of the army, most likely from a peasant caste